


Memory Loss

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Again, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, It will be more cute than sad, M/M, Memory Loss, isak loses his memory, the vow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak was in a car crash and can't remember anything that wasn't from the first 13 years of his life. Including Even.  Memory loss au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -i've been wanting a memory loss au for so long but didn't want to write it because i dont know if i would do it justice and am knowledgeable enough for that but im impatient and kept thinking about it so i thought i would write it  
> ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS  
> -Inspired by The Vow and a fic i read like 7 years ago that i will never forget  
> -as per usual, what am i doing starting another story but like whatever

Even gets the call at 2:30 in the middle of the night. He's sleeping in the bed that him and Isak have shared for the past year when his phone goes off. He tiredly wipes his eyes to clear his vision to see who is calling but it's a unrecognized number. He usually doesn't answer unrecognized numbers but since Isak is out, he figures his boyfriend is probably using one of his friend's phones to call him.

"Halla?"

"Halla, is this Even Bech Næsheim?"

Even can immediately tell it's not the voice of his boyfriend, "'Um ja, hvem er dette?"

"My name is Marilyn here at Oslo University Hospital. I'm calling on behalf of Isak Valtersen, he has been in an car accident..."

"Wait, wait, what, Hva?" Even asks as he's jumping out of bed to get dressed. 

"Mr. Næsheim. he is in critical condition and we did want to inform you of what happened and you are welcome to visit him."

"Takk." He says throwing his phone on the bed, putting his shoes on as he feels the tears fall down his face and immediately called Jonas as he runs out of the house, "Halla, hey hey its me. Isak is in the hospital, Oslo University, please come as soon as possible, okay?" 

.

When Even arrives in Isak's hospital room, he tries not to collapse on the floor upon seeing Isak lying down with an oxygen tube in his mouth and scars and bloody cuts on his forehead. He holds Isak's hand in his and presses it to his mouth as he's crying and praying and hoping that his boy is okay. 

"Are you Even?" The boy looks back and sees a woman in a white jacket walk in with a clipboard. He nods as he stands up, "What the hell happened? What's going on? Is he okay?"

"Breathe please, he's been in an accident. He was driving home and when he was at a stop light, a truck hit the back of the car and he crashed through the windshield. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt."

"Fuck, he always does this. I always tell him about that." Even says frustrated as he punches the wall and falls back onto the floor, burying his face in his knees. 

"We did a CT scan, he has intracranial hemorrhaging. He does have a traumatic brain injury and will be in a coma like state for a while to give the brain time to heal and we will ween him off....."

His hearing goes dull as he's hearing nothing but the screams in his head. He hears the door shut and goes to sit beside Isak, burying his face in his cheek, "Baby please, you are going to be okay. I need you, Isak. I need you here with me. I just dont know why you wasn't wearing your seatbelt, I tell you all the time. Fuck, this could have been prevented. And we joke about it but I wish you would learn, please wake up, Isak wake up, wake up!!!! Please. I love you." He weeps. 

\----------

About three weeks to a month later, Even and the boys are in Isak's hospital room talking with the doctor. He has had so many people come and visit and send him and Even best wishes but out of all of those people, none of them were his parents and Even was furious at that but tried not to focus the little bit of energy he had left on that negativity. They are all interrupted when they hear a groan coming from someone that was not them, they look and see Isak moving his body like he's a cat that's having a deep stretch and his eyes flutter open.

Even wants to go over to Isak and hug him and kiss and tell him how stupid he is but how fucking elated he is that he's here, he's alive and okay but the doctor warned him multiple times, when he does eventually wake up, not to overwhelm him because he will be very confused.

As Isak's eyes are adjusting to the people and the light and the space, Even is smiling down at him leaning on the foot of the bed, "Hey Isak." He says softly. "So glad you're okay."

"My head hurts." He chokes out and Even immediately gets him some water as the boy sips it slowly and shakily. He's looking around at the room at all the people staring at him, "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident." The doctor says. "You were in a coma but you are awake and okay now."

"Jonas." He smiles and reaches out as the curly haired boy goes over to hug him. "Who are the rest of these people?" He whispers to Jonas. Even looks confused as he looks back at the doctor and back to Isak as he goes to sit beside him, "Babe, are you okay?"

"Why are you calling me that, do I know you?"

Even swallows the lump in his throat as his heart falls into his chest and he wants to punch the doctor for telling him everything will be okay. He looks down at his lap, "I'm your boyfriend." He reaches for Isak's hand but the boy pulls away confused as he's staring at a stranger and to Isak, that's all Even is.

Even soon finds himself going off at the doctor in the hallway, "You said everything would be okay and he--he doesn't even remember me."

"Even, the way the brain heals--"

"I dont want to fucking hear it." He yells at he bypasses her and storms off.

\-----------

The next day, Isak is getting out of bed to go to the cafeteria because if he didn't die from the accident, he think he might from hunger when he sees someone in the doorway. The boy who claims he's his boyfriend.

"Halla." Even waves as he's standing in the doorway and Isak smiles back.

"Where are you going?" Even asked.

"To get food."

"Can I come with?"

"Okay." He says and this is how the two found themselves walking in silence to the caf. When both boys sit down to eat or Isak to eat, Even to enjoy Isak being alive after several months.

 

"Have you thought about us since I told you?" Even asks breaking the silence.

Isak looks up at him and nods, "I'm just really confused. Can I ask some questions?"

"Of course." Even replies.

"So we're dating?" Even chuckles and nods, "Yes, almost four years." Isak's eyes widen in surprise as he nods.

"How do you know Jonas?"

"Babe, we're dating. I know all your friends."

Isak nods in understanding.

"So you remember Jonas?" Even asked.

Isak nods, "Of course, he's been my best friend since we were kids."

"But not me?"

Isak shrugs, "I'm sorry. I just--I don't know who you are.  I guess I only remember earlier parts of my life."

Even gets choked up as he takes deep breaths reminding himself that this is not Isak's fault, it's technically the drunk driver who hit him.

"Even, I think you should know I'm not gay."

"Hva?" He says exasperatedly.

"I'm into girls. I don't know what this is but I don't like men."

"That's because you don't remember anything, Isak." He says frustrated that not only did Isak forget about Even, he forgot his sexuality in general.

"I just--this is too much." Isak says getting up, abandoning his food, leaving Even behind. As Even is processing what just happened, he instinctively gets up to follow Isak, "Baby." He calls out holding onto Isak's arm to stop him, "I'm sorry but I think right now, the best thing to do is to come home with me. We live together and the doctor says you should go back to your routine in hopes that it will bring back your memory and your routine is with me."

"Even, I don't know you!!"  Isak said infuriated.

"But I know you and we're in love and I think you should come back with me. Please. Just see the things you have in the house and if it brings back memories and just feel things out. Please Isak."

Isak sighs as he's staring out into space thinking and debating, "Fine. I'll try it out. _After_ I speak with Jonas." He emphasized. 

\------

"So he's my boyfriend?" He asks with his hands buried on his cheeks as he's asking Jonas to make sure he isn't going home with a creep.

"Ja man, for a while now."

"And I live with him?"

Jonas nods, "You are---or were really happy with him. He brings out the best sides of you."

"Am I gay?" 'He asks hesitantly. Jonas nods, "I mean ja, you came out to me and stuff and the boys. It took you a while to accept it but yeah, you are or before the accident, were really accepting of it."

Isak sighs at the though, "So you like him? Even?"

"Ja, he's good for you. All of us love him. I know you don't remember Magnus and Mahdi but we're all here for you."

Isak nods in understanding as he plays with the ends of his sweater, "So you think I should go back with Even?"

"If the doctor recommend you should go back to what you knew before the accident, yes. He will take care of you, Isak. You have nothing to worry about."

And so Even later tells Isak he will go back to his house, Even says _our_ house but he doesn't correct himself.

\-------

When Even unlocks the door to their house, Isak walks in taking in all the fortune and unfamiliarity. "Wow, this is nice. Are we rich?"

Even chuckles and shakes his head, "Nei but my parents are really supportive. "

"So this is our place." Even introduces. "This is our room but I'll sleep on the couch if you aren't comfortable being in the same bed. Um--yeah your keys are here if you want to go out though I'm not sure you should alone. And the bathroom's right there. And you can ask me about anything else."

"Do I work, am I in school?" Isak asked.

Even nods, "You're in your last year of high school, I'm in university, second year. And you don't have a job yet but I work part time on campus."

Isak sits on the stool as the island counter top in the kitchen as he spins around and Even rests his arms on the counter top, across from his boyfriend, "Isak, I know this is a lot for you and it may be weird but this is hard for me too. I love you and it sucks that you dont remember me and all the memories we have but I still want to be here for you and know how much I care about you. I love you."

Isak softly smiles and nods, "Okay."  And Even tries not to cry at the response.

_"Nei nei." Isak blushes as Even wraps his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer leaning against a gate on the street._

_"You said it, I heard you." Even teases as Isak shakes his head and gives Even an eskimo kiss at the same time._

_"Say it."_

_"Hmm?" Isak asked looking up at Even, noses still pressed together, bodies close as they stand on the street in their coats and hats as snow is falling on the ground._

_"Say it again."_

_"I love you too." Even smiles and kisses Isak's numb lips and pecks them one more time before he pulls back._

_"You better always say it back." Even teases._

_"I will." He smiles and brings Even back in for another kiss._

\---------

Even slept on the couch that night, he was cold and lonely and having Isak back home but not being able to cuddle each other to sleep was hard but he got through it and did whatever Isak was comfortable with. 

Even was up the next morning because he had work then class later. Isak had class too but Even figured he can have a couple more days adjusting to things before he gets back into his routine. 

As Even is making breakfast for him and Isak, he hears footsteps behind him and smiles upon seeing Isak.

"God morgen." He says as he leans in to kiss Isak and the boy turns his head. 

Even awkwardly pulls back and scratches his head, "Sorry, force of habit."

Isak nods, understanding his apology as he looked at the breakfast that Even was cooking.

"I like that hoodie." Even points out to the big hoodie on Isak's body that falls to mid knee, showing off the his skinny legs.

"Takk, I like it too. I feel really comfortable in it. And it smells good."

Even licks his lips and nods with a smirk on my face, "It's mine."

"Oh." Isak says his mouth forming an oh shape as he goes to take it off, "I'm sorry."

"Isak it's fine. What's mine is yours."  He nods up at him as Even makes him a plate and gives him a cup of coffee and does the same for himself.

"Why are you dressed? Where are you going?" Isak speaks up. 

"I have work and then class. You can go to school if you want but the doctor recommend just relaxing, adjusting to things first. Or if you really want to get out, you can come with me. I'm sure my boss will understand." 

"It's okay, I'll just look around the house." Even nods as he finishes up his meal and grabs his keys in his back and caresses Isak on the back, "If you need me call me, my number is in your phone. Okay? I'll see you later."

\-----------

Isak spends a good portion of the day going through everything in the house to find about his apparent relationship and the parts of his life he had forgotten. 

He finds ticket stubs from so many concerts and tons of flight boarding passes with his and Even's name and he's a little sad he doesn't remember traveling really ever but according to these tickets, he's been to Spain, Denmark, Italy and New York and those are just from the tickets he finds. He finds pictures of them hanging on walls, and a picture of his friends and him, and he finds a journal. And that's when he realizes he probably was in love and that his thing with Even, whatever it was, was real.

The last entry was four months ago.

 _Even and I just got back from Spain. We took a trip during winter break and we had such a good time, I can't get enough of spending time with him and can't wait to spend my life with him. I never thought I would experience this, and I'm very grateful to have been with him this long and to keep being with him and being this happy._   _So lucky to have a love that surpasses what my parents catastrophic marriage was._

Isak continues to read through his old entries and they aren't all about Even, just his life. But naturally Even has been in it for practically four years so his name comes up a lot more than Isak expects to see. 

\---------

Isak had just taken a shower and is looking through a mix of clothes to get dress. He's standing naked in the room and rummaging through what's his and what fits and what's Even when he hears a, "Hey babe."

Isak screams upon hearing Even and turns around to see him and immediately covers his crotch with his hands and he feels his face and chest turning red. 

"You didn't knock." Isak says awkwardly. 

Even bites the corner of his lip, "Sorry but I mean, it's not like I haven't seen it before." Even says with a smirk on his face as Isak blushes and shakes his head and holds in his laugh, "You should knock next time." 

Even nods and holds his hands up in defense, "I'll knock next time." He winks and leaves the room, closing the door behind himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This story will be two chapters, Im pushing it with three but at least two. I dont want to drag the story out, I just want to write overall concepts and not make it extensive when it doesnt have to be, I think shorter will do it justice.  
> -Rating might also change next chapter, as in smut. not sure yet  
> Hope you enjoyed and if there are any specific scenes you would like to see play out, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know the layout of Norwegian graduation, jsyk

"He's like always in his head, ya know? And sometimes I try to get him to calm down in hopes it will remind him of how comfortable he was with me." Even explains.

Mikael nods as he lips his ice cream, "Well what turns him on?"

"Wait what? You mean in bed?" 

"Yes Even, what else?"

Even lazily shrugs his shoulders, " I dont know, I mean, I guess he likes massages and likes his thighs being touched."

"So try that." Mikael suggest.

\-----

Even walks into the house the next day to see Isak sitting on the table going through old photo albums. Isak looks up and waves at Even.

"Hey, what ya doing?" He asks.

"Just going through photos, hoping it'll jog my memory."

Even nods as he drops his bag and makes his way over to the table and looks over Isak's shoulder at the photos, "Is it working?"

"Not really, but I like looking at them. I look really happy."  He observes as he's flipping through the pages. "It's just really frustrating you know? It's like I had the time of my life these past couple of years and I don't remember shit and---" Isak squeals upon feeling Even caress his inner thigh and looks up at him shocked, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to--"

"Oh." Isak said in realization. "Was that like a thing we did?"

"It's fine." Even says forcing a smile. "It is what it is." He spits out as he goes into their bedroom and collapses on the bed out of frustration. Isak gets off the table and walks into the bedroom to see Even quietly weeping into the bed, "I'm sorry." He chokes out. "I'm just not comfortable with you touching me like that.

Even turns around to see Isak standing in the doorway, "I hope you know this is not just hard for you. It's hard for me too to know that because of one thing you completely forgot about me and our whole relationship. I am replaying all these amazing memories with you that you don't even have. It hurts, Isak. And--and I like--I can't even touch you without you freaking out. And I don't blame you but it's like I'm so deeply in love with you and you're back at square one and now I'm forced to start over to. I dont know, I dont want to sound selfish but  I'm trying to deal with it."

Isak sits down beside Even and hands him a tissue from the box on their desk, "I'm trying, Even. I really am trying to remember."

"Let's face it, you're probably not getting your memory back."  Isak slowly nods, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just want to take a nap in the bed." He's been on the couch the past a couple of days and he just wants to relax and if going to sleep with a pillow that Isak recently slept on helps him, then so be it. 

\-----

_Two weeks later_

Even has work later in the night but goes to his boss to call out. He is dressed up snazzy and ready to conquer the world and his boyfriend at the same time. "I really can't stay."

"Even, we need you in."

"I know but I'm trying to save my relationship right now. I have to be with him and I have to make him fall in love with me again. Just give me a night, please." 

His boss sighs and nods and flails his hand, sending him off. Even thanks him and leaves the space.

Even goes home and knocks on the front door of his house, he has the key but knocking on the door creates the date element so he sticks with it.  Isak opens the door dressed in Even's hoodie again, the same one he wore the morning after he came on.

"Did you forget your key?" Isak asked.

Even shook his head, "I want to take you on a date, take you on a tour of our memories together. Come with me?" 

Isak smiles and nods as he goes to get dressed and comes back out to meet Even in the car.

Even drives off and soon the car is slowing down but Even makes no move to get out. Isak looks to Even and looks to his surroundings which is just a beach in front of them and back at Even, "Where are we going? Are we getting out?"

Even nods as he begins taking off his clothes and Isak's eyes widen as he blushes, "Even, um I'm not going to have--"

Even chuckles, "'No, no, its just during one of our first dates, we went into the water and it was incredible and we realized we had a thing for this place and promised to come here once a month. So this is one of our favorite places and also we have to go out there because we haven't this month." Even says taking off his shirt and tucking down his pants.

"Um--okay. Well, turn around." Isak orders. Even playfully rolls his eyes as he looks out the window as Isak is getting undressed down to his briefs. Even peaks behind him watching Isak undressed but it goes unnoticed by the boy.

Even gets out and runs into the water and Isak follows after him. "Oh my god, oh my god. Its too cold." Isak says as he's trying to run out but Even wraps one arm around his waist and pulls him back in, "Stay." Isak squeals in Even's arms as he turns around to him. 

"Are you not cold?" Isak asked.

"I ignore the pain because I love it so much."

"Well we are going to get frostbite." Isak says as he takes Even's hand and runs out of the water and hops back in the car as Even immediately turns the heat on and gets towels from the backseat.

"You okay?" Even ask squeezing Isak's knee. The boy shivers and nods, "I see why you love it here."

"You mean _we_?"

Isak nods and roll his eyes, "Fine Even, we."

Even continues to rub his hand on Isak's knee and takes Isak's freezing hands in his and blows on them to warm him up. As Even looks up, he sees Isak staring down at him. Hesitantly, Even moves his body closer to Isak's and his eyes flicker between Isak's eyes and his lips and he leans in to give his boyfriend a kiss for the first time since he woke up. When he pulls back, Isak is biting his lower lip and sinks into the seat as Even laughs. Once they are warmed up, Even puts his clothes back on and he takes him to their bench and he takes them to the cafe where they get their favorite scones and then he takes him home, his favorite place.

As Isak is in their bedroom getting undressed down to his briefs, Even knocks on the closed door, "Come in."

Even opens the door and smiles down at Isak sitting on the bed. "I just want you to say thank you for coming out with me and I had a lovely time and I hope you did too."

Isak nods, "I did thank you. Do you want to sleep in here?"

Even playfully places his hand on his chest and looks shocked, "You're inviting me to sleep with you on the first date? My, how scandalous."

"No, I meant." Isak laughs upon realizing Even's sarcasm. "I know sleeping on the couch for a long period of time isn't the best so you can sleep in here if you want."

"With you?"

Isak nods, "With me." He says softly. 

Both boys change into shorts on the other side of the room and turn off the lights and crawl into bed.

Even stops himself from wrapping his arms around Isak, "Wow, I miss being this close to you."

"Good night Even."

"Good night handsome." Isak turns his body so he's facing away from Even. And Isak knows why he fell for him the first time. He's funny, he's sweet, he's cute and he puts his heart into everything and Isak ws lucky to have him one time but even more so, to get  a second chance to have it happen all over again. After he hears light snores from Even, he takes the boy's arm and wraps it around his body and sleeps better than he did in a while.

 

That morning, Isak's eyes flutter open with the sun shining into their yellow curtains. He stretches and wipes his tired eyes and feels an arm around his waist. He remembers he put it there last night. He's curled up in Even's body when he feels Even's morning wood. He pats Even's leg to wake him up. His eyes open as he wipes the sleep from them, looking down at Isak, "Hmm?"

Isak points down under the blanket at Even's boner and the boy turns a soft pink, "Sorry, I can't help it with you." Even is now lying on his back and Isak moves to rest his chin on Even's shoulder. He kisses the boy's neck softly as Even turns to him confused, "Everything okay?"

Isak nods, "We've had sex, right? Like before the accident"

Even chuckles and nods, "Yeah we have, we've been together for a while, Isak." Even laughed but it hurts that Isak didn't remember, he didn't remember losing his virginity to the man of his dreams. He didn't forget one of Even's favorite memories of his life. "Why?" 

Isak shook his head as he trails his hand down Even's bare stomach to Even's pajama shorts playing with the strings. "You don't have to do this just because I woke up with a boner."

"I want to." He mumbles as he dives his hand under Even shorts and takes hold of the boy's cock. Isak tries not to blush at the size in his hand and process that this is his boyfriend. He can't help but look down to see and confirm it all for himself. He begins moving his hand along Even teasingly and touching the head softly occasionally. Even is panting and breathing heavily and ravishing in the feeling of Isak's soft hand back on him, making him feel good and it comes so naturally to them both, "I'm going to cum already, it's been a while. I'm sorry." And soon Even is biting his lip as he's looking down at Isak speeding up the pace of his hand as he cums all over it.

"You didn't even remember you were gay when you woke up but your body sure does remember." Isak chuckles as he goes to lie down next to Even. "Want to get me those tissues?" He ask, gesturing to the box on the desk that's closer to Even. The older boy shakes his head as he takes Isak's hand and holds it up to the small boy's mouth and pushes each finger in individually until his fingers are sucked clean. Isak blushes when he finishes and hides his face in the pillow, "I can't believe I just did that." He mumbles.

Even kisses his shoulder, "Trust me, you've done much worst." He laughs.

\-------

 Isak opens up to Even slowly but surely. They go out on dates and  Even tells him about their memories together and reminds Isak of stuff that he completely forget about his life and why he isn't friends with some people and how he met others and he feels himself falling in love with him. Well all over again.

Jonas invited him over to his place to have a good time with his friends and he can be reminded of their friendship with the boys, or at least it can be rekindled somewhat. And he feels really comfortable around them already.

"How have things been with Even?" Mahdi asked.

"They are good, I'm starting to feel more and more comfortable around him and he's been helping a lot with my memory and such."

"But are you like still boyfriends or?" Magnus ask.

"I would presume so. I mean--I dont, it was just about me figuring it all out afterwards. We haven't talked about it but he calls me babe and tells me he loves me so I think so."

Jonas nods, "It's amazing that he still has the will to try. I can't imagine having to deal with a partner forgetting me." Magnus says.

Jonas rolls his eyes, "So are you in love with him?"

"I dont know, I like him definitely. He's really sweet and caring. And he's hot obviously. I think I am."

"Have you guys slept together since?" Mahdi asked.

Isak shakes his head, "He wakes up with a boner every morning which is really funny, he keeps telling me cold showers have become his best friend but I got him off a couple of times but we haven't had sex or anything."

"Well what are you waiting for? You already have before."

"I know. I just--this is new to me. Well this version of me." The boys nods in understanding as they continue to chat and fill Isak in on the important things in their friendship in the past couple of years.

\----------

Even is showing Isak photos of them both on his phone and videos that he's collected over the years and Isak loves seeing himself being so comfortable around someone, about his sexuality and about himself with a guy. It's just new for him right now but to see himself a couple of months ago embrace everything this was, was a bit riveting. 

"Do I still not talk to my parents?" Isak asked breaking the trail of swiping through photos.

Even pulls back and looks down at Isak and sighs and shakes his head, "No, you dont."

Isak nods as he bits the corner of his lips and ran his fingers through his hair, "Was kind of hoping everything with them was rekindled. Did I tell you about them?"

"Yeah, and you guys tried to work things about but you got fed up and stopped talking to them and they haven't reached out since." Even explains as he takes Isak's hand in his. 

"Do they know what happened to me?"

"I don't know. I mean, I haven't told them so I'm not sure. You haven't spoken to them in years, babe."

Isak lets out a breath of air as he takes in the information and tells Even to continue showing him more of their photos and videos. 

"Jesus, did I wear that hat everyday?" Isak laughed observing the red snapback in almost every photo.

"Hey, I loved that hat. It was cute on you." Even defends jokingly as they continue swiping through. 

\----------------

It takes a couple more months for things to kind of feel back to normal, Even is working and taking his university classes. Isak is back in school. They are comfortable and open around each other and Isak is reminded of why he chose such awesome friends. Things are good and Isak's graduation is right around the corner. He's elated but he's nervous...fuck he's so nervous.

 

Isak is getting dressed the day of his graduation and Even is all done waiting in the kitchen. He puts his gown over his button down and black pants and fixes his hair a bit before going into the kitchen. 

"I made you some food if you want to eat before we leave." Even offers the plate. Isak kisses his lips and thanks him.

"How are you feeling?"  Even asked.

"Im really nervous, I kind of dont want all of this to end. My life at Nissen."

"But technically it's not. The best parts of school are the people, you'll still have all your friends after and we dont live that far from it, you can kind of relive it as much as you want. I felt the same but it'll all work out and you'll remember how much better life is when you're not in high school." Isak chuckles as he tells Even they should leave because he has to be there early with the rest of his class.

"Before we leave, I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you. The fact that you're finishing on time though the accident happen. That you stayed so strong and continued to fight through all of this. I'm so lucky to be with you and I'm incredibly proud. I just want you to know that." Even says. Isak is looking up at him pouting, "You're going to make me cry." He says wrapping his arms around Even's neck, "Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you."

Isak may have been bitter about his parents after he woke up but he understood that Even was his family now, his life, and he was more than okay with that.

 

 

"Isak Valtersen." The principal calls and Isak smiles as he gets up and walks across the stage to accept his diploma and he sees Even yelling his lungs out in the crowd blowing him kisses and he's so unbelievably blessed to have this man in his life. After everyone receives their diplomas, and they throw their caps in the air, Isak goes to meet Even outside with the boys and their parents.

Even immediately takes Isak in his arms upon seeing him, "Congratulations." He says picking him up, swinging him around.

"Thank you." He smiles as he wraps his arm around Even's waist.

"'I have something for you." Even says and Isak hears the boys snickering in the background but ignores it as Even pulls something out of his pocket.

It's a small blue box and Even opens it and Isak's jaw drops, "Oh my god." He says more shocked than anything else. 

"I'm not proposing, dont worry. It's a promise ring. I just want you to know that this is it for me. I want you for the rest of my life and when we are older, I'll propose but we've made it through so much together and you're the man of my dreams, Isak and I don't want anyone else.  So I promise to love and care for you as long as you'll have me. Is that okay?"

Isak is silently weeping and chokes out a _yes_  as Even slides the ring on his finger and the boys are cheering as Isak holds Even's face in his hands and deeply and lovingly pours his heart and soul into the kiss. "Just so you know, if you were proposing, I would have say yes." He whispers as Even chuckles and kisses his lips, "A couple years, babe. A couple years." And with that, the boys and their families and Isak and Even are all off to go each lunch at a spot they reserved a couple weeks back. Isak sure didn't remember his life before a couple of months ago but these new memories he was about to make would surpass it all, and he was grateful to be making those memories would incredible people by his side. 


End file.
